


恶魔管家

by lastorder20001



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Clamps
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastorder20001/pseuds/lastorder20001
Summary: 少爷的脸色很不好。
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Kudos: 8





	恶魔管家

“少爷，这是我们ALLMIGHT公司今年的报表……” 

“嗯……我知道了。”

平日里孱弱的少爷此刻脸色潮红，额头布满密汗，呼吸都带着灼热。

“…我不孕不育的老婆突然要生了，没什么事属下就先告辞了。”财务部长心想肯定是自己一大早就来打扰少爷，让他生气了，你看看，这小脸都气红了。再待下去，少爷要是气出个三长两短那可糟了，于是他寻了个借口赶紧离开了。

但绿谷少爷这样可不是因为生病，部长一出门，管家爆豪胜己旋即踏进会客厅。

“早上好，少爷。”

那是一张异常俊美的脸，但在绿谷出久看来，那双猩红的的眼，是来自地狱的窥视。

“啊，您生病了，不嫌弃的话，请让在下为您医治。”爆豪胜己拿出一副仆人的姿态，恭恭敬敬地单膝跪在绿谷出久面前。

“……滚过来”

“是，少爷。 ” “脸好烫，发烧了呢， 少爷。”爆豪胜己从后面揽住绿谷的肩，朝着绿谷的耳朵吹了一口气。

“嗯啊……别做多余的事，爆豪胜己。”

管家没有回话，手顺着绿谷的额头，慢慢地滑过脸庞，喉咙，胸部，小腹，滑向他稚嫩的阴茎，隔着绸子做的裤子不紧不慢地摩挲着。

“好烫，这里也发烧了么，少爷 ”，下流至极，不过是这位管家的一贯作风。

“唔…啊…不要停…” 

好难受，又好舒服，好想再用力一点，想被更粗暴地对待…小少爷涨红了脸，忍不住发出了嘤咛。

“好色情，少爷，真让在下为难。”

嘴上这么说着，爆豪胜己的手却不老实地滑向绿谷的后穴，少爷动听的浪叫，对他来说是上好的润滑剂。少爷是个听话的好孩子，小屁股都被操红了还乖乖夹着他插进去的按摩棒。拔出后，粉嫩的小穴许是被插得太久了，一张一合地挤出淫水，绿谷的小屁股被淋得亮晶晶的，真可爱，但爆豪胜己觉得加上点白色的东西更可爱。

小穴一阵空虚，好痒，想被粗粗的硬硬的东西填满，绿谷不自禁地对着爆豪胜己摇晃着小屁股，像小狗一样祈求着主人的怜赏。晃动中，爆豪胜己修长的手指时不时地戳到穴里那一处硬硬的地方，绿谷的前端被刺激得分泌出了更多精液，于是爽到神志不清的少爷更加卖力地扭动着屁股讨好他。

爆豪胜己并不喜欢被手指抢去注意力，不顾绿谷出久可怜巴巴的挽留，他拔出了手指，慢条斯理地剥开了绿谷的衣服，把人往前轻轻一推，居高临下地俯视着眼前发情的骚货。

失去支撑的绿谷出久趴在了地上，裸体的少爷真是一尊美丽的艺术品，情欲为他白皙的皮肤渡上了一层粉色的光泽，散发着迷人（恶魔）的香气。尽管裤裆已经鼓起一大坨，管家的忍耐力却是非人的强。

不过他本来也不是人。

因为可靠的外表和出色的能力，恶魔爆豪胜己除了是绿谷家族的管家外，还主动请缨负责小少爷绿谷出久的起居。不过爆豪之所以会屈居于一介人类家中，只是因为他对这家的小少爷绿谷出久，非常感兴趣。可以随意地蹂躏和摧残干净美好的身体和灵魂，是个恶魔都不会拒绝的，何况就算在恶魔中，爆豪胜己也是相当变态的那种类型。

人类的技术在恶魔面前不值一提，不过一些小玩意倒是相当有趣。爆豪胜己拿出一对祖母绿做的夹子，温柔地夹上绿谷出久的乳头：“让尊贵的少爷全裸真是在下的失职，请让在下为您遮挡一二。”

绿谷出久脑袋晕成了浆糊，他很想堵上这个荤话连篇的变态的嘴，但此刻他更想有东西堵上自己的屁股，可惜被塞上口球的他只能扭动着流出一地的涎水和淫水。冰凉的乳夹刺激得他粉嫩的阴茎抖了一抖，束缚感让他感到一丝疼痛，更多的却是快意。璀璨的绿宝石环上粉色的乳头，在白皙的身体上发出耀眼的光泽，美丽又淫荡。爆豪胜己握住绿谷微微起伏的胸部，手指在乳晕上打着转转，看着绿谷喘不上气的样子，他坏心眼地伸出尖锐的指甲，狠狠地刮过绿谷的乳头。绿谷出久受不了刺激拼命地扭动，淫水把爆豪胜己的裤裆濡湿了。

“真是顽皮，少爷。”爆豪胜己两指夹起绿谷的乳头，大力地捻着：“身为人类，您的胸也会产奶吗？”

“混蛋……我可是男的…”这个变态，废话真多…好难受…

“是吗，在下可是很想品尝一番呢。”施了一个小小的魔法，绿谷出久的胸部如愿以偿地挺了起来，爆豪胜己迫不及待地凑上去，用舌尖细细描摹这对白嫩的奶子。随后他将它整个含住，猛地一阵吸，虽然绿谷已经颤抖着射了，可是没有吸出奶水的恶魔相当不满意。于是他顺手刮走了一点绿谷残留在龟头上的精液，涂在了绿谷的乳尖。

“你看，有奶了”，真是恶趣味。

绿谷出久突然小声抽泣了起来，爆豪胜己无奈地摸了摸小少爷的头：“怎么了？”

“好过分…你都没脱，我却…”绿谷出久红着脸说不出话了，可怜兮兮的模样让爆豪胜己更硬了，少爷真是可爱。

“遵从您的愿望，在下立刻脱掉。”

或许是种族天赋，爆豪胜己的阴茎又粗又长，青筋环绕的柱身呈青紫色，绿谷出久怀疑自己会被这个恐怖的东西干死。在绿谷出久股沟蹭了两下作为润滑，爆豪胜己对准粉嫩的洞口捅了进去。

“唔嗯…”被过于巨大的异物插入，绿谷出久难受地绷紧了身体，只进了一个龟头的爆豪胜己被夹得寸步难行，索性懒得再玩主仆游戏。他一巴掌扇上绿谷的屁股: “给老子放松， 屁股抬起来。”

"爆豪胜己…"

爆豪胜己显然不满意这个称呼，他扯住绿谷的头发，将他的头猛地砸向床头，猩红的血从磕破的眼角泊泊流出。

爆豪胜己撸了两下绿谷颤颤巍巍的阴茎，身下的人颤抖着发出了哭腔，高潮太多次，那里已经射不出什么东西来。他自认体贴地扯过领带，粗暴地捆住绿谷出久的阴茎，手却坏心眼地在马眼上捻动。

绿谷出久不停喘气：“哈…求求你，让我射…”

用力捏了一下龟头，爆豪胜己惩罚似地舔上绿谷的耳朵：“老子教过你这时候该怎么做。"

“咳咳…求你，求你操我…”

啧，这条色情的小母狗，好想让他流更多血，这样想着，爆豪胜己将绿谷出久的双手反锁到背后，粗暴地折起他的双腿，狠狠捅进他的后穴里，身下的躯体传来骨头断裂的声音，让他更加兴奋地抽插起来。

会客厅里传出一阵又一阵的浪叫，少年稚嫩又又充满欲望的嗓音让门外的女仆都红了脸，真羡慕管家大人，我们也想…不，你不想。

恶魔是不会考虑人类身体得承受能力的，他像打桩机一样插着绿谷的屁眼，绿谷不知道是爽还是痛到只能发出嘶哑的呜咽。听不到少爷浪叫的爆豪胜己非常不满意，于是他取出了口球，把手指伸进绿谷的嘴里搅动，手指模仿着他的鸡巴干绿谷的频率，九浅一深地插着绿谷的嘴巴，满意地听着绿谷流着泪发出干呕。

绿谷出久快被痛晕了，昏迷前，他用最后一丝力气问着在自己身上起起伏伏的男人：“…每次都这样，你不累吗”

猩红的眼睛瞥了他一眼 ，狂妄又嘲讽的声音传来：“老子可是恶魔，一天24小时随时硬着上你的恶魔。”

**Author's Note:**

> 咔酱不是变态，我才是✧(≖ ◡ ≖✿)


End file.
